The Legends Of Minecraft
by SoTotallyShea
Summary: Link is on a quest with his ever faithful horse Epona, and blue fairy Navi when things go wrong and he ends up in Minecraft. Features: Team Crafted, and Link.
1. Chapter 1 - The cave

**Yeah, my second story! On this one I will be accepting Oc's (original Characters) by PM (private messages) and as always Q's and D's ON WARDS! **

A gust of wind blew through the trees and grass as the boy fast on his horse following the annoying blue fairy he had named Navi. She was constantly yelling out, "HEY, LISTEN!" when there was nothing to be heard. Or sometimes she would call out, "LOOK OUT!" when he was fighting, but he already knew what he was going to do.

'_Where is that dang cave at?' _he thought slowing his horse, Epona, to a stop._ 'Was it to the right or the left of the statue thingy?' _He looked at the huge statue of a cuccoo that some idiot had made in their spare time. '_Ughh, I hate those things.'_ Shuddering as he pulled his map out of his pack to see which way the cave was. _'Right.'_ He put the map back in his pack, grabbed the reigns to his horse, steered her to the right and kept riding.

"Hey, Listen!" Navi yelled "I don't think th-"

"I don't fricking care what you think!" He snapped finally having enough of her high-pitched voice. He whipped a jar out of his pack, one that he had poked holes in earlier that day just he got annoyed of her, caught her in it, and put in back in his pack after tightening the lid of the jar. _'Finally,' _the boy sighed with relief '_freedom.'_ The rest of the ride was peaceful and quiet.

The boy had finally reached the cave, dismounted his horse, and walked up to the cave with the reigns in hand. That was when he noticed the cave was glowing. He pulled out his map again just to make sure it was the right cave. '_It's the same one that's on the map.'_ He realized matching up the markings '_yet the map on the cave isn't glowing…'_ Looking from the map to the cave with a quizzical face he pulled out his letter he had received from the Princess. The boy read the letter over and over again.

"Dear friend,

Monsters in Ordon village have been attacking and leaving few alive. The monsters have been traced back to a cave about twenty minutes, on horse, away due east. Please find this cave and put an end to the killing of my people.

Your Princess"

'_Nope doesn't say anything about glowing.' _He paused thinking a bit more. _'It might just be the monsters the letter talks about though.' _The boy put his stuff back into his pack, took out his sword, and walked forward into the cave. As he walked through the cave little golden dots pierced his skin, gentle at first but then harder, and harder. Soon the pain was unbearable and the boy passed out.

* * *

Someone's POV

He was walking through the fields thinking about things. Just random things that had no importance what so ever. Things like, what would happen if Villagers became smart, or if sheep mooed and cows bahed. Silly things that popped into his head. He was in the middle of thinking these things when he heard a loud thump behind him. He pulled out his budder sword preparing for an attack, and he saw a boy lying slumped over on his horse that had collapsed, and a dog with a blue collar whining and nudging the boy.

He ran towards the boy and checked for broken bones, then woke the boy up. The boy jumped and slashed at the man with his sword, but the man blocked with his own sword. "Hey! Calm down I saw you slumped over your horse and came to check on you." The man said with genuine concern.

"Oh," The boy replied looking ashamed. "Sorry."

"No problem. Oh by the way, name's Skythekid. Sky for short."Sky said smiling as if he had not almost been sliced in half by the boy.

"Link." He answered. "Um… where am I?" He asked looking around for the first time, noticing nothing was curvy but made of what looked like colored crates or blocks. And on that note so was Sky. There was nothing round about him. A purple flash ran across his eyes and he noticed the necklace or amulet thing around Sky's neck. '_Interesting. I wonder why it's glowing.'_

"What do you mean where are you?" Sky asked, obviously puzzled. Then he started laughing like it was a joke. He glanced at the boy and then realized he wasn't joking. The boy was genuinely confused. "You're in Minecraft."

_**Shea: oohh... intriguing.**_

**Link: What the F is minecraft?**

_**Shea: **_**you'll see. Oh and if anyone can make or find an appropriate picture of Link and Sky/Team Crafted standing next to each other please pm me and I might use it for cover photo! And as always Peace, Love and Tacos.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Home

**Ok guys I wasn't going to upload this till Saturday, but I just couldn't wait to upload it so... yeah. ON WARD!**

"What the heck is Minecraft?" Link asked shocked and confused. "And where in Hyrule is that!?"

"Wait… you really think… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAH!" Sky couldn't help himself and started rolling on the grass covered blocks they were sitting on and laughed.

"Wha, what's so funny?" Link asked almost frightened by Sky's outburst of laughter. Now looking around for his stuff, he noticed his pack had turned into a backpack type thing that young Hyrulians would wear when they were going to school at the castle. He looked inside his pack and saw that his potions looked the same, except for their sizes, and all his rupees had changed shape and size. Then he noticed something was different. Navi wasn't in her bottle. In fact she wasn't even in his pack!

"Ahh." Sky sighed once he had finished laughing. "What's with the face dude?" He asked noticing Link's panic stricken face.

"I can't find Navi!" Link almost screamed. "She may be annoying as all hell but I still need her."

"Navi?" Sky asked looking around realizing the kid was serious. "What does she look like?"

"Blue. Light blue. She has wings, and flies around a lot." Link said describing her almost perfectly.

"Well, we don't have anything like that around here." Sky responded scratching the back of his head obviously confused. "But who's the dog following you?"

"What dog?" Link turned around to see a white dog with a blue collar standing behind him wagging its tail. "Navi?"

"ARF" replied the dog as it jumped on Link.

"Navi! Knock it off!" Link laughed as Navi licked him.

"Hey kid we should pro-"Sky started, noticing that the sun was getting low and daylight was fading away quickly. Knowing what monsters were soon to be out he wanted nothing to do with them, except be far out of their reach.

"I'm not a kid!" Link yelled though his laughter. "I'm 18."

"Sorry." Sky apologized. "But seriously, we should probably start heading back."

"Back to where?" Link asked finally free of Navi and trying to wake Epona.

"Home." Sky Smiled.

* * *

_**Shea: **_**Erh mer gerd! My first review on this story! Sadly it's not Q's and D's but oh well :/ **

**IDreamInDubstep**

**OMG! I might fangirl to death! (best death eva am i rite?) XD aha Xx**

_Shea_: Why thank you IDreamInDubstep. That means a lot to me! And yes you are right.

Sky: Who you fangirl over Hmmm?

Link: yes who?

_Shea: _Boys that's enough! Looking forward to a couple Q's and D's for my next chapters. Ok thats all, and as always... Peace, Love and Tacos!


	3. Chapter 3 - Family

**Hey guys! So so sorry for the delay in the chapter. I've been very busy with school, and working on projects. Anyways I've been thinking that if I can get to 500 views I'll come up with a nick name for you guys and right now im only 22 views away from that! So... onwards with chapter 3!**

* * *

"So…," Link started as he looked around them watching the monsters randomly pop in every now and then, as the sun was barely starting to go down over the horizon. "Why aren't the monsters attacking us? Where I come from its either attack or be attacked." He asked as he walked next to Sky with Navi and Epona following close behind.

"What?"Sky asked, pulling himself out of a trance. "Sorry, I was just thinking about someon… something. What did you ask?"

"I asked why the monster things aren't attacking us. Back home it's either attack or be attacked" He responded noticing Sky's far of look

"Oh," Sky sighed scratching the back of his head as he pulled out his clock to check the time. '_Notch! No wonder I can't focus, it' 8'oclock.'_ At this he rubbed his stomach. '_I haven't eaten since noon!' _He swung his pack on his pack around him and set it on the ground. He stooped over the bag and rummaged around inside of it till he found what he was looking for. One of the 7 Budder apples he had packed earlier that day, just in case. He pulled it out and took a huge bite.

"Well… you she…da mods… wound attocd," Sky paused to swallow and he instantly felt better. "The mobs won't attack until they see you within, maybe a… 5-10 block radius. Or they might fight back if you attack first. However the real mob you need to look out for is the Creeper."

"What's that?" Link asked with a curious look on his face. "Are those bosses?"

"No, Ender dragons and Wither skeletons are bosses." Sky explained as he checked back behind him making sure that Epona and Navi were still following. "But those you can only get to by Portals and those are hard to come by. Creepers on the other hand can be found in the open. They're almost camo color and always frowning, and when they see you they follow you, hence the name Creeper."

"So why do I need to look out for them? What do they d-"

BOOM!

"What the heck was that!?' Link yelled as he turned around to comfort Navi and Epona who were whining and neighing like crazy.

"That Link," Sky calmly stated pointing in the direction of the explosion just as a man with brown hair, blue shirt (now tattered) and jeans crawled out of a hole in the ground. ", was a Creeper. They follow you, hiss when you attack them, and then they blow up." Sky had stopped walking for a second and rummaged through his pack again, pulling out two potions. One a splash potion of speed, and the other a splash potion of healing.

"What are those?" Link asked quietly, noticing the color of the potions and remembering the two potions in his pack that looked the same way, all except for the fact that they didn't sparkle.

"You'll see." Sky replied with a smirk as he shook the potions, and chucked the splash potion of health at the man that had crawled out of the ground. As soon as the bottle hit the ground colors burst out around him, instantly his shirt was fixed, his back straightened, and he looked better overall. Sky saw this and he was satisfied. Then he turned around and smashed his splash potion of speed into the ground. The color swirl engulfed the group and gave them the urge to move fast.

"Follow me!" Sky commanded as he took off much faster than Link expected for someone of his size.

"Wait up!"Link yelled as he jumped onto Epona's back and galloped up behind Sky. As he got closer and closer to Sky he reached out his arm. When he got close enough he grabbed Sky's collar and flung him onto the back of his horse's saddle.

"Lead the way!" he yelled over his shoulder to Sky as he handed him a map.

"Turn Right here! Left, now go straight!" Sky yelled back as he matched certain spots on the map to the area around them. "We're here." he said as the house came into view.

* * *

Soon they up at the front door of the house and dismounted the horse.

"Go ahead and put…" Sky paused looking at link hinting him to tell the name.

"Epona." Link responded noticing the look.

"Go ahead and put Epona up with the rest of the horses over there." Sky finished pointing at a barn with its double doors open. Link walked over to the barn and put Epona inside with the other horses. When he walked back to Sky he saw him rummaging around in his bag. Sky pulled out a button and placed it on a block next to the door. When Sky pressed the button the door opened and a bell rang through the house at the same time.

Sky and Link walked through the door just as ten people ran down the stairs to greet Sky, and out of nowhere Navi popped in right next to Link.

"Hey guys!" Sky yelled with a smile.

"Sky! Who's that?" A man in a red and white checkered hoodie asked.

"I'm Link." Link responded timidly.

"BajanCanadian," the man replied. ", but most people just Mitch. Nice to meet you kid.

"I'm 18…" Link mumbled

"Well," Sky started, breaking the ice. "Link isn't quite from around here I found him this morning slumped over his horse about, 50 yards from here."

"I don't see any horse." Stated a man in glasses

"I saw them put it up with the others Brotato." Mentioned a man covered in what seemed to be fur.

Sky turned to Link and saw him staring wide eyed at the man covered in fur. Then he glanced down and saw he was gripping his diamond sword so hard his knuckles had turned white.

"Okay, guys uh… why don't you introduce your selves?" Sky blurted out noticing the situation, and remembering how good the kid was with a sword. "You go first." He said nodding at a man in a robe.

"Setosorcerer. Seto for short."

"Bodil40." Said the man in sunglasses. "Or just Bodil."

"MunchingBrotato. But just call me Brotato." Then he shook his head and in a voice that sounded like an old woman that smoked allot he said, "You can also call me Janet deary."

"SSundee."

"Deadlox or you can call me Tyler." The man with the earmuff looking things on his head said.

"Mitch."

"MinecraftUniverse, TrueMU, or just Jason." Stated the man in the strange armor.

"ASFJerome, or plain Jerome." Spoke the thing with eyes like a cat and fur like a bear that was wearing a white suit with pink trimming, and vaguely smelled somewhat of cheese.

"You can also call him 'Fluffy'." explained Brotato as he stared petting Jerome.

"Huhh… prrrrrrrr…KN…KNOCK IT OFF!" Jerome retaliated to being pet behind the ear as he swatted at Brotato. At this everyone laughed including Link. After a minute of laughter they went on with introductions.

"Name's Bashurverse, most people just call me Bashur though." Said the man with odd multicolored green skin, red hair, and white wide rimmed glasses with a blue and a red lenses.

"My name's HuskyMudkipz. But everyone just calls me Mudkip." The last man with blue skin, orange cheeks, and a suit said.

"Fiiiiaaaaaasssssh!" Yelled out Mitch. At this everyone laughed, all except Link who didn't get the joke and the Mudkip who yelled out.

"I'M NOT A FISH I'M AN ANPHIBIAN!"Once again after a minute of laughter they recovered.

"You see Link," Sky tried to explain through laughter. "We're all different in our own ways. Bodil's got his pranks, Tyler's got his headphones, Jerome's got Betty the diamond axe, Mitch has his bow and Betty as well, Jason has his space suit and love of animals, Bashur's got his 3D glasses, Brotato… personality issues, Husky's got his weird love of water considering what's in it, Seto's got his magic, SSundee has his bizarre love of cake, and I've got my obsession for Budder and hatred of squids. But all of us are family. "

* * *

**_Shea:_****Hey guys I seriously need Q's and D's so send some my way in the review and they will get put into the next chapter!**

**Sky: I'm bored...**

**SSundee: here *hands sky cake* eat this!**

**Sky: I... I think I'll pass.**

_**Shea:**_** bye and as allways Peace, Love, and Tacos.**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Tour

**Hey guys! Happy be-lated Thanksgiving. I've been very busy working on this next chapter for you guys, and I hope you like it. Anyways you remeber that nick name for you guys and I was talking about? Well we made it! Your new nick name will be posted with the next chapter. So... onwards with chapter 4!**

* * *

"This," Sky stated as the entire Team Crafted was giving Link a tour of their house, seeing as he was going to be staying for a while. ", is my room."

"Wow, you must really love the color yellow."Link let slip even though he knew it was wrong to say.

"Why? What do you mean?" Sky asked confused as he looked into his room, as if for the first time, and saw his Budder walls and floors, and his squid dummy in the corner of the room with arrows and marks from a sword on it.

"Well your walls, there all yellow. And are they made of gol-" Link stopped short.

"DON'T SAY THAT WORD!" The others yelled behind him.

"Don't say what?" Link asked utterly confused. "Gold?"

"It's called Budder." Sky explained, sounding annoyed. "Not G-… that word, but Budder"

"Oh, okay. Sorry didn't know it was such a sore subject." Link responded backing away shyly.

"Mmmha…. Ha-ha… hahahhahahahahahahahaha." The group behind him laughed as Sky joined in, and his face changed from seriously upset, to a face of laughter and joy.

"It's okay kid we do that to everyone." explained Sky.

"Yah, don't feel bad kid." Jerome laughed as he put his paw on Link's shoulder.

"Seriously though," Deadlox began to explain. "It's called Budder. He might actually flip out next time you call it the G word."

"All right on with the tour!" Brotato Shouted from the group.

As the group went on with the tour Link was amazed at everyone's rooms. Brotato's was split in half down the center of his room: one half with animals and random stuff, and the other half a miniature version of a far of place called "Las Vegas". Jerome's room was like a forest that had trees everywhere, there was a bow placed against the wall and hundreds of diamond axes (or Betties) everywhere as well as dummies of the mobs, that Link had seen earlier that week, placed around the room at random points. Deadlox's room had cats everywhere and many headphones scattered about his room. Jason's room was made to look like space and had a bat and a pig inside, each with a helmet like Jason's except see-through.

"The pig's name is Jeffery and the bat's name is Dillon." Jason explained as he pointed at the animals. The next room he saw was Bodil's room. Bodil's room was filled with talking pigs that would randomly shout "_DON'T DO DIS!"_ or "_BREE!"_ his room also had pieces of paper everywhere. Seto's room had glowing bottles a brewing stand and books with strange marking in shelves that stood floor to ceiling. Bashur's room had watermelons everywhere and 3D glasses scattered around the room.

"My room next." Mitch Shouted as he led the way. His room was a lot like Jerome's room, but there were few trees, instead there was what looked like a miniature ruined castle. Husky's room was filled with water half way to the roof; there was an iron door amidst all the glass keeping the water back.

"Why is there so much water?"Link asked quizzically.

"Well I swim through the water up to the top half of my room, and the waters there because I need to swim every now and then." Husky said looking back at Link as he smiled. The last room to be shown was SSundee's. SSundee's room had cake all over the floor and pictures of cake on the walls.

* * *

"So I guess it's my turn to give a tour of my room?" Link questioned over his shoulder to Sky. At this sky nodded as if to say 'Lead the way.' When the group got to Link's room they found it blocked off (sorry had to put a pun in somewhere) by a brick wall. Link pulled a button out of his pocket placed it on the wall by his feat and nodded at Navi. She walked forward and poked the button with her nose.

Instantly the brick wall collapsed through a hole in the ground and a room appeared that took a gasp from everyone standing behind Link. Inside the room it was split into thirds; the first third was a forest with targets hanging from most of the trees, on the ground there was a scarecrow looking dummy with a bucket for a head, on top of one tree that towered above the rest was a tree house with a ladder leading up to it. The center third of the room was a field with a few trees here and there, dummies of monster type things spread throughout at random as cows and other animals and Epona roamed the field , and in the center of the field there was a lake with a bridge over the top. In the last third of the room was a small castle. The castle had a draw bridge leading to the castle; on the inside of the castle was a fountain with running water spouting out the center.

"Wow." Sky gasped as he took it all in, everyone's eyes beside him as wide as saucers.

"Can we keep him?" Deadlox thought out loud as his mouth hung open.

"So what do you guys think?" Link asked feeling satisfied with his work.

"Dude…" Jerome started with a smile and his cat like slits in his eyes wide. "You're awesome!"

"Thanks." Link smiled. "That means a lot."

* * *

_**Shea: **_**Yeah chapter 4!**

**Link: I'm moving in!**

_**Shea:**_** Yes you are Link. Okay guys I really need some Q's and D's! But new chapter should be coming soon, and there will be a new character as well. Goodbye... and as always Peace, Love, and Tacos!**


	5. Chapter 5 - The new girl

**Hello my bright and shining Rupees! (Hows the nick name? Let me know in the reviews.) As you know with the last chapter we hit our 500 goal. In fact we hit more than that! 527! WOW, just wow. Anyways ONWARD with chapter cinco (thats five for those who dont speak spanish).**

* * *

Link woke up as light from his tree house window shined across his face. He rolled out of bed, got dressed, grabbed his sword, and climbed down the ladder to his tree house. When he landed on the ground below he pulled his sword and pack off his back and placed them in the ground. As he stood up he rummaged through his pack and pulled out; his bow and quiver of arrows, and a horse shoe shaped item. He raised the horse shoe shaped item to his mouth and blew it like a whistle.

Instantly Epona came galloping from the field, and halted just before running into him. Link tossed the whistle back into his bag and shot an arrow at a target, bull's-eye. He placed a block beneath the target and grabbed the arrow. He picked up his items, grabbed hold of Epona's reigns and walked through the double doors of his room.

Walking down the hallway to Sky's room he saw that the others were getting ready for the day as well.

"Morning Fluffy!" Link yelled as Jerome lobbed the head off of a dummy after jumping from a nearby tree.

"Morning" Jerome replied noticing Link, and then eyeing Epona. "Where you off to?"

"I don't know," Link paused to think. ", out for a ride I guess."

"Cool." Jerome smiled, showing off his teeth. "Hey can I come with?"

"Yah, I don't see why not." Link shrugged his shoulders. "But you might want to grab a horse."

* * *

~Someone's POV~

Arrows whizzed by as she ran through the tunnels. _'Why did I choose that dungeon to open?'_ she questioned herself as she ran from the skeletons behind her. _'Oh yeah!'_ she remembered. _'I had nowhere else to go.'_ She looked around to check where she was as another arrow hit the block next to her. "Light!" She shouted out loud. _'Oops.' _She cringed as other mobs now turned towards her. One foot in front of the other she ran up the blocks to the opening of the cave.

_'Finally.'_ She sighed. _'Those stupid things can't get me out her-' _she stopped short feeling a sharp pain in her right shoulder. Reaching up to her shoulder she felt cold hard tip of an arrow pierced through her arm. Pulling her hand back she saw the blood on her hands and the pool at her feet. She staggered away from the cave about 3 yards and collapsed to the ground. Everything went black for the second time.

* * *

~ Link's POV~

"Come on slow poke!" Link yelled over his shoulder laughing.

"I'm trying but the horse is slow!" Jerome yelled back.

"Oh sure blame the horse." Link yelled laughing hard, as the two raced along the fields. "Race you to that rock!" he shouted as he pushed Epona to full speed leaving Jerome in the dust.

"No fair!" Jerome screamed as he threw an ender pearl teleporting him and the horse in front of Link. When Jerome popped in front of Link Epona reared up flinging Link off her back as she turned. Link was sent flying through the air and landed (luckily) in soft grass.

"Hey! Why'd you-" He stopped short noticing the blood by his foot. He looked around him and saw a girl with long dark brown wavy hair, auburn fox ears and a tail in a small pool of blood. "Oh my-… Jerome get over here quick!" Link shouted as he checked for a pulse, there was one but very slow and very soft.

"Why? What's wr-" Jerome started as he came over with the two horses. "Oh. That's what's wrong." He said softly as his eyes widened and his ears lowered

"Hurry she's still alive! We need to get her to the house. Seto might be able to heal her." Link said frantically, as he pulled the girl on to his horse and hopped on Epona himself. He galloped back to the house leaving Jerome in the dust once again.

* * *

Link approached the house at full speed, grabbed the girl and dismounted the horse. He ran to the door and slammed it open. "I need Seto down here now!" he shouted as he ran up the stairs, and Seto popped in next to him.

"What's up kid?" he asked then noticing the girl he became wide eyed and said "Hang on!" as he put his hand on Link's shoulder and teleported to his room. "Put her on the table as he waved the items on the table away, and waved for a sheet to land on the table just as Link put her down.

"I checked for a pulse," Link explained as Seto rummaged through a double chest of bottles, plants, and books. "It's there, but its super faint and slow." He stopped and looked at the table. "Will she make it?" he questioned out loud as he looked at the girl in a black hoodie, a black shirt(now stained dark red) with bright red redstone flakes on it, red converse, black thick-rimmed glasses, and black skinny jeans.

"We'll have to see." He sighed as he pored a shiny red potion, with golden flakes floating around inside, down the girls mouth. She glowed violently for a few moments and then… nothing.

* * *

_**Shea**_**: Oh my gosh the feels in this chapter! But hey I have my first Q and D for this story! So here we go!**

**Thegreykitten**

**OMG great story! I love it. Hey I see you need some Q's and D's. well here you go. Q1) Link: why dont you like chickens? D1) Sky: go one day with out budder. D2) Bodil: play a prank on Link. Q2) Jason: whats under the helmet?**  
**Okay thats all I have so bye!**

_Shea: _Thankyou greykitten!

Link: It's a long story...

Sky: NO!

Bodil: *smiles* with pleasure! *hands link a box*

Link: * opens box* AHHHHHH! CUCCOOS! GET AWAY!

Jason: A face... Or is it? MWAHAHAHA

_Shea: _Okay bye! And as allways, Peace, Love, and Tacos


	6. Chapter 6 - Dreams

**Hello Rupees! Here is a new chapter for you. ****_News update: For those of my followers that read Inthelittlefrost I will be discountinuing the story. It will be moved to SoTotallyNotGandalf 's page. the chapters will be the same._****ONWARDS with chapter 6!**

* * *

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_That's all the machine hooked up to the girl would do. Beep without stop._

_"Will she make it?" The man asked as the doctor next to her poked a needle into her right arm._

_"We'll have to see." The doctor replied. Instantly the machine next to the girl was out of control, beeping 40 miles an . Then, nothing, complete silence._

* * *

_She was driving down the road towards her home. Cars zoomed past as the light turned green. She pulled out to make a right hand turn. The car in front of her slammed its breaks without warning. She smashed hers. The car behind her came at full force, not able to stop. The three collided._

* * *

Link was slumped, sleeping, over the back of the chair with his hands on the table. He had been hoping, praying for the girl to wake. A jolt shook the table, and Link shot up expecting to see her wide eyed and confused as to where she was. Nothing like that happened. Instead the girl lay still once again.

"Morning." Spoke Mitch's voice as he walked through the door to Seto's office with a bowl of soup. "She awake yet?" he asked nodding his head towards the girl.

"No," Link yawned as he stretched (sorry if I made you yawn). "She just shook the table a few seconds ago though… and woke me up" he added as he rubbed his eyes. He stood up grabbed the soup and chugged it down. "Thanks man." He said, handing the empty bowl back to Mitch. Looking over his shoulder he saw the girls auburn wolf tail flick just a little, and her ears twitch.

"Dude," Mitch spoke softly as he stared at the girl. "Look."

* * *

Mitch's POV~

Mitch stood there wide eyed looking at the girl with the bandage on her shoulder, stained dark red with a big circle of blood. The reason he was standing wide eyed; he had just noticed the girls ears, and tail. What person has wolf ears and a tail? Oh well…

* * *

~ Link's POV~

He watched in amazement as the girl rolled over in her sleep. "That's not supposed to happen for another week!" Link muttered amazed as he looked at the report that Seto had written up for him. "She recovers really fast." He said as he ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair.

* * *

Her POV~

She rolled over as her eyes softly flickered open. They wouldn't open all the way; they couldn't open all the way. What she could see was a man with sandy blonde hair dressed in green, reading a sheet of paper with words she couldn't quite make out. '_Blood lost… shoulder wrapped… cave. None of this makes sense!'_ She thought as she read what she could see.

* * *

Link's POV~

Link checked behind him again as her eyes flickered open. "Mitch!" he yelled racing at him as he saw her eyes open. "She's awake!"

* * *

_**Shea:**_** Sorry for the short chapter Rupees, I've ubber busy with studing for Finals that are coming up. Anyways here are some Q's and D's.**

**Purplerose43 **

**LOVE the new cover Photo! Here are a few Q's and D's**  
**Question 1. When are you updating Inthelittlefrost? **

**Question 2. Janet, what's your fav color?**  
**ok thats it. bye!**

_Shea: _Thank you! The cover photo was actually done by kfcrowe. Also that story will be taken over by SoTotallyNotGandalf.

Janet: *looks down at dress* The color of my dress.

**_Shea: _****Shine bright my Rupees. And as always, Peace, Love, and Tacos!**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Name

**Hey Ruppes! Yes I am still alive... I've just been busy with finals, faily, chores, christmas, and friends. But all of that distraction is done with so a new chapter should be up soon. SO sorry for the delay :( **

* * *

"Where am I?" The girl asked looking around the room she was in. Turning her head to her right and looking at her shoulder, she focused on moving her arm. After about five seconds she got it to move. Looking around more she noticed everything was made up of blocks. "Wait… don't tell me, I'm in Minecraft aren't I?" She questioned the two people standing in the doorway. One, a person wearing; a red and black checkered hoodie, a white tee-shirt, jeans, and red shoes to match. The other a person with; blonde hair, a green hat that ended near the back of his neck, a green shirt, khaki pants, brown boots, and a sheath with(what looked like) a diamond sword in it.

"How'd you know?" the man with the sword asked astonished at her guess and quick recovery.

"Easy." She said dangling her legs off the edge of the table and flicked her tail '_Wait, tail?' _She thought, and sure enough as she looked to her side she saw her tail. "Everything's made of blocks. And I look like my character. Wait is that… OMG! It's BajianCanadian!" She yelled as she leapt off the table and raced towards Mitch. "Omg! I can't believe I'm meeting you! You're so awesome!"

"Um… Thanks." Mitch gasped as he was crushed by a hug.

"S- sorry." The girl stuttered as she pulled away shocked at herself.

"It's okay." Mitch said calmly as he tried to fix his now ruffled hoodie. "Hey, what's your name anyways?" he asked tilting his head on his shoulders.

"Sorcerer," She replied with a fake British accent. "Jordan Sorcerer." At this she laughed to herself and then noticed the other two weren't laughing, and then stopped. "But seriously though. My name is Jordan."

"And… well, apparently you already know my name." Mitch scratched the back of his head smiling.

"What's yours?" Jordan asked nodding to Link. "Wait let me guess." She looked up and down at his clothes. Green, all of it; all of it except his belt and lower half. Those clothing were different shades of brown. "You're… Link?" She questioned him knowing she was probably right.

"Yeah." Link trailed off amazed and confused. "Um, I think we should go tell the others."

* * *

~Sky's POV~

'_Die squid die!' he yelled out as he swung his sword at the giant squid in front of him. 'You'll never get my precious Budder!' _

_'Oh, but why would I want your gold, if I have your friends?' the giant squid asked smirking as he pulled on a chain sky had not noticed before and all of his friends were yanked to their feet in front of him. Each one of them raw skin and bones, nothing left of their energy but tire and fatigue. _

_'P… Please, Sky ju…just do as… as he asks.' Pleaded a weak Jerome. Sky looked back up at the squid ready to give in, in pure exhaustion when he noticed something. The squid was no longer a squid. But a tall red haired man in black armor and a red cape wielding a sword. Sky could do nothing but watch as the man swung down with his blade at him and-_

* * *

"Sky." He heard a worried yet calm voice state as he was shook awake. "Sky, it's time to wake up." His eyes fluttered open for a split second to reveal Jason looking down on him and his friends surrounding this bed. Sky reached his hand out to his bed side table, grabbed his sunglasses and put them on his face as he sat up.

"Yes mother." He replied causing the group around him to laugh for a while. Turning his head he noticed his clock read 1:00. "Man, my alarm didn't go off again. And now I've missed breakfast and lunch!" He said somewhat furiously. "Anyways. What's up? Was there some kind of sleep over in my own room that I wasn't aware of? Why's everyone in my room?"

At this Deadlox looked over at Sky and said. "The roof. No. And we have something to show you." Sky looked back at Ty and slowly shook his head making sense of what he said.

"Okay, lead the way." Sky said as he rolled out of his bed and followed the others.

* * *

**Okay sorry for the somewhat short chapter... but I've been busy so give me a break!**

**Bodil: She's gone crazy.**

_**Shea**_**: *eye starts to twitch* No I haven't! Lets see what I have in the reviews.**

**Ender Princess Faeron**

**i have a few questions about the story and this is the perfect place to answer. **

**1: is link from this story from Ocarina Of Time or Twilight Princess? **

**2: technically, shouldn't the master sword be the same in every dimension, including minecraft?**

** 3: this isn't a question, its a statement; this is a good story. :)**

_Shea: **1) **_Twilight Princess.

_**2)**_ Yes the sword should be the same no matter what demension, but I want it to be easy to compare for some won who doesn't know a lot about The Legends Of Zelda.

**3)**And thank you I came up with the idea for it when I got bored after school.

**Also I will still be keeping Seto in this story as I started TLOM with him in it. Anyways, ****Peace Love and Tacos!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Surprise

**HAPPY NEW YEARS! 8D My New Years revolution is to try and get these chapters out faster, but not drop the quality. Anyways here is Chapter 8**

* * *

~Sky's POV~

They, team crafted (all except for Mitch) and he, walked down the long high roofed hallway to… '_Where are we going actually_?' I glanced around noting the rooms we had passed… there was; the parkour room, Brotato's room, Jerome's room, Deadlox's room, Jason's room, and even Bodil's room.

"Um, Brotato where are we going?" He asked furrowing his eyebrows, confused and knowing that Brotato would tell him.

"Where going t-" Brotato stopped short, his head shook violently and his voice changed for his young voice to Janet's old voice. "Sorry darling, we can't tell… It'll ruin the surprise."

"Oh, Okay." Sky replied with a fake smile. _'Oh great, even those two won't tell me.' _Finally after about five more minutes, which felt like five more hours, they arrived at Seto's office/room area. Mudkip placed down a pressure plate and they walked in through the iron door to find Mitch and Link leaning up against a table.

"You guys wanted to show me these two?" Sky asked confused pointing at the two by the table somewhat annoyed.

"No," Link answered. "We wanted to show you her." He explained as Jordan sat up on the table, face aglow and ears perked up.

* * *

~ Jordan's POV~

"We wanted to show you her." Link explained. _'That's my cue!'_ she thought as she sat up on the table smiling with her ears perked up at Team Crafted. She sat smiling mainly because of the amazed look on Sky's face, but also because she was in the presence of Team Crafted. The plan had gone just the way the three of them had hoped! What more could they have asked for?

"Wow." Sky said shocked. "She recovers fast. But, does she have a place to stay for the time being? "

"Not at the moment… but if she wants she can stay in my room. I have that other third of the room.

"Uh, hum" Jordan coughed, hands on her hips. "I'm right here you know."

"Sorry Jordan." Link and Sky apologized in unison.

"It's okay." Jordan replied shrugging her shoulders. "But Link why one third of a room?

"His room is divided into thirds" Bashur explained. ", and it's huge."

"I don't believe you." She countered sarcastically. At this, most of the people in the room looked shocked and turned to Link who was smirking.

"Well then." He smiled. "Let's see if I can make you believe."


	9. Chapter 9 - One Third

**Hey my bright and shining Rupees! Soon this FanFic will hit a big mile stone. 1100 views! When it hits that I'll try and write the most amazing beyond all believe chapter ever. And then epically fail at it... but who cares. ONWARDS with chapter 9!**

* * *

~ Jordan's POV~

_'One third of a room?'_ Jordan thought as she was led past some rooms by the members of team Crafted, and Link. I was easy enough to tell which person the room belonged to; melons/ Bashur, Bows and axes/ Mitch, water/ Husky, cake/ SSundee. _'Why would someone split their room into thirds?'_ She questioned herself still confused on the subject. _'Oh…'_ She looked up at the room in front of her eyes. _'That's why.' _The room she saw in front of her was no bigger than any of the others, maybe a sixty by sixty by eighty block room, but Link's room seemed bigger somehow. The walls seemed higher, and the floors seemed wider. And the thing that amazed her the most was the castle. Its white marble walls and blue lapis roofs on its pillars and main building, and the draw bridge leading up to it from a path starting from a tree house.

"So what do you think Jordan?" Link asked as he turned to see her reaction. Her face was priceless, eyes wide open, and jaw dropped as well. She saw him looking at her and quickly closed her mouth en narrowed her eyes back to normal.

"Cool." She faked a yawn. "I guess. Um so where will I be staying, exactly." Jordan tried to play as cool as she could but wasn't quite able to pull it off. Link had already seen her face.

"Nice try Jordan," Link smiled mimicking the way she stood with her hand on her hip. "I saw your face. Oh and you'll be staying in the field, Epona lives in the castle." He joked wondering if she would buy it.

"The Horse… lives in the castle?" Jordan asked skeptically as she searched Link for some sign of fault in his story. But his face stayed straight, unmoving.

"Yep, the horse lives in the castle." At this the others behind Jordan stifled a laugh at his obvious lie. After about two more seconds they couldn't hold in their laughter any longer and busted out laughing. This made Link laugh as well, as he could no longer hold the act. Instantly Jordan figured out what was going on and joined in on the laughter, mainly laughing at herself.

"I knew you were lying!" She yelled through her laughter.

"Sorry," Link replied. "I really couldn't help it. But yes you get to stay in the castle, if you want."

"Of course I want to stay in the castle! How often does that offer come around?" Jordan almost shouted back.

* * *

**Hey Rupees! I seriously need some Q's and D's. I'm getting kind of bored.**

**Link: Yeah send something our way please.**

**Squid: POTATOES!**

**Sky: What the... How'd you get in here? *Grabs butter sword of awesomeness* DIE squid DIE! *misses and hits wall* Uh oh...**

_**Shea**_**: What did you do?**

**Sky: *scratches head* I kinda just broke the fourth wall...**

_**Shea:**_** Well then fix it!**

**Okay bye and as always, Peace, Love, and Tacos!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Change

**Hello Rupees! We have reached our amazing 1100 view goal. In fact we went over it! this story now has 1270 views! Here is that big amazing chapter I promised. But guys please remeber to vote on the poll i have posted on my Profile page. ONWARD with chapter 10.**

* * *

~Link's POV~

Link jolted up from his sleep in a cold sweat. The dream was back. All he could do was sit in a silent scream, ice cold sweat rolled from his temple. The dream was the same as it always had been… Gannon had taken over Hyrule, Link was unable to move as he watched Zelda waste away into nothing. But something was different. His friends took her place. This could only mean one thing; something bad was going to happen. _'Why didn't I see this coming?'_ he asked himself. His right hand had been stinging lately. He jumped out of bed and ran to his desk flicking on the light. Sitting at his table he removed his brown leather glove to reveal the Tri-Force on the back of his hand glowing.

* * *

~Jordan's POV~

It'd been almost a month since she arrived at Team Crafted's house. By now she was used to waking and seeing Sky or one of the other members while she walked down the hall or ate her breakfast. However the one thing she wasn't used to was waking up in the middle of the night when Link turned on his light in the tree house. He had been doing that for weeks and it was driving her insane. She rolled out of bed and got dressed. "Time to see what he's up to…" She sighed as she walked out the door of her castle.

She had learned from Link that Epona loved a certain tune. Jordan pursed her lips and whistled, instantly the horse came galloping up to meet her. The girl jumped on the horses back and rode to the bottom of Link's tree house. Hand over hand, foot over foot she climbed the ladder to the landing. When she reached the landing she hauled herself up off the ladder and walked up to the door. As she reached for the door handle she noticed the door was open already. She gently backed away from the door and listened for voices. None were heard. Slowly she reached her hand to the door handle and pushed the door open, standing back out of the way as not to be seen. When no one came out of the house she walked carefully not making any sound _'Thank you Fox genetics.'_ She thought as she walked into the room to find no one inside, not even Link. The more she looked around the room the more she noticed obvious signs of struggle. Papers thrown about the room, a chest propped open with a broken lock, clothes in odd places (such as a rafter in the roof), yet no body was in the room.

Turning her head to take in more of the scene, as she stayed amazingly calm for a situation like this, she noticed that out of all the mess only Link's desk was clean. This stuck her as strange and she walked over to the desk. On top of the desk she found a solitary page with writing scribbled onto the sheet. Quickly she ran over to the desk and read the paper.

'_Something has happened, I must leave, do __**not**__ follow me! I am…'_

The note ended here. By now Jordan's heart was beating at eighty miles an hour. She turned on her heels and ran out the door not even thinking twice as jumped from the landing and landed in a roll on the ground twenty blocks below. Standing from her roll she limped to Epona, adrenaline pulsing through her body as she hopped onto the horse and rode out of Link's room and into the hallway galloping at full speed at the banner surrounding the second floor. Pulling up the reigns of the horse she jumped the railing no longer caring about the noise she made as she raced towards the door and out of the house.

* * *

Fox senses kicking in as she rode Epona through the forest outside of Team Crafted's house she followed the familiar scent of Link weaving though the trees. Dodging arrows whizzing past her she shook the reigns and rode faster through the trees to an open clearing, and stopped. In the center of the clearing there was a rock about 15 blocks high jutting out of the ground at a gentle slope. On top of the grey rock was a wolf. But something was off. The wolf wasn't making noise, nor where there any other wolfs around. Jordan dismounted the horse careful not to make any noise. As her feet touched the ground the wolf spun around on its paws and snarled at Jordan ready to attack at any moment. She raised her hands slowly to show she had no weapons, and the wolf let down its guard. During this moment Jordan noticed one more thing that didn't seem right. The wolf was a blended color of black and grey instead of the standard white of a common wolf. The other thing was that this wolf wasn't blocky like everything else in the world. Almost like…

_'Like it doesn't belong here.'_ Jordan thought as the realization sunk in. Slowly she walked up to the rock that the wolf was sitting on. As she walked up to the rock her feet slowly faded into paws with black fur up to its "elbows" where it softly faded into auburn as she continued to walk. Her tail stayed the same, but as she walked she bent at the hip and walked on all fours up the rock, her hands now entering the same transformation as her back half. The last thing to change was her head, her head gently changed shape into that of a foxes with white tips at the end of her ears. Amazingly none of this phased either the wolf nor the fox. When Jordan, now completely a fox who had no blockyness about her, reached the top of the rock she sat next to the wolf and turned to face it.

_'Who are you'_ she thought as she nodded her head at the wolf.

_'I am someone who does not belong here.' _Replied a male voice inside her head. _'And by the looks of it neither do you,' _here the wolf paused and its lips curled up in a smile like way as it bared teeth before finishing his thoughts. _'Jordan.'_

If she wasn't surprised all ready by thoughts being exchanged, she was now at the wolf that knew her name. As she turned her head away she noticed the wolf's right front paw softly glowing through its fur in a weird triangle fashion. Instantly she heard footsteps coming through the trees and familiar voices being spoken.

"We have to find them!" spoke one voice that sounded like a man's

"Well if we're going to find them we obviously can't be so loud so shut up!" another whisper yelled back to the other.

"Yes mother." The first voice replied. Soon a few snickers followed but died down quickly as the people the voices belonged to came into view. Team Crafted walked into the opening with weapons in hand ready to attack any person or squid holding their friends hostage where the trail ended in the moon light opening. Mitch seeing that the two animals on the rock were standing took a second glance. Neither of them was blocky. But there was something he couldn't see. He couldn't see what they were. He raised his bow and aimed pulling back the string waiting for a clear shot.

'_Run_,' the wolf thought into Jordan's head.

'B_ut…'_ Jordan tried to reason but was cut off by the wolf.

'_NOW!'_ the wolf commanded as it jerked its head towards her snarling, hair bristled and raised along its spine. She turned and leaped off the rock into the ground below and took off running into the forest not wanting to upset the wolf anymore than she had. As she ran she head an arrow shoot from its bow, and a bark followed by wine from the wolf, after words she heard a loud thump hit the ground followed by footsteps running towards her.

"NO," she heard Sky's voice yell. "Leave the thing to run. Whatever that beast was it's as good as dead."

"But," Mitch tried arguing back with no use.

"I said no." He countered sternly. "Let's search again tomorrow when there aren't so many mobs out."

Jordan stopped running as she heard the others leave the opening, one riding Epona. As she heard the footsteps die down she raced back to the opening to see if the wolf was still there. To her surprise the wolf came running to meet her as well the stopped in the forest staring eye to eye. The wolf was only standing on three legs, its back right hind leg hovering above the ground close to its body.

_'Lie down.'_ Jordan softly commanded and the wolf lay down on the grass still with its leg close to its body. She centered her weight more evenly as she reached her front paw out to the wolf and gently pulled the leg from the body. As soon as she did she saw an area of raw flesh beneath his fur where the arrow hit his leg. _'You faked being hit fatally?'_ She asked amused at his cunning trick.

'_Yup. It was the only way I was going to get away alive.'_ The wolf thought back as it smiled its toothy grin.

_'It still needs to be bandaged.'_ Jordan shot back almost angry at the wolf. _'Stay here, I need to go get something.' _ She told him as she poked him with her paw and then took off running. A few minutes later she returned limping from her drop off the tree house in her normal Minecraft skin holding a block of wool in her hand. "Look, If you have a normal form you need to take it so I can wrap your wound up." She told the wolf who nodded understanding her and pulled itself over to an oak tree and sat with its back against the tree. Slowly it closed its eyes and began to transform. His feet began to turn into blocky brown boots, his legs into khaki pants now torn open on the thigh with blood marks on the pants, his torso into a green shirt and brown chest straps over the top, his paws into hands one with a brown leather glove and the other hand one without a glove but a triangle like marking, and final his head into that of Link's.

"Sup fox face." He joked as he winced at the wound which was now much bigger and bleeding worse after his shape change. Jordan ran to his side and wrapped the wound as tight as she could without hurting him or cutting off circulation to his leg.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" Jordan calmly yelled at him as she wrapped his leg. "I told you my secret and I didn't even know it was you. You could have at least given me some sign that-"

"Can't… feel… leg." Link gasped as he began to lose feeling in his since Jordan was pulling the wool too tight.

"What? Oh sorry." She blushed as she unwound the wool a bit and wrapped loser her second time around. "Wait right here." She ordered as she walked away.

"It's not like I can get up and skip away!" he shouted after her.

"Whatever!" she yelled back as she punched a tree, collected the wood and made sticks. She walked back to Link and poked a stick through the wool to hold it safe and unmoving. "Come on," she spoke as she lifted Link from the ground, one arm over her shoulder for support. "We should start heading back. We have a long walk ahead of us.

* * *

After about an hour of walking and talking Link and Jordan came up to the clearing in front of the house, as they came into to view of the house they heard the draw of a bow string. Someone was standing guard.

"Don't shoot!" Jordan yelled as she came into the clearing, one blood stained hand in the air almost as if surrendering. Opening her eyes she saw that Mitch, Jerome and Jason were standing guard.

"How do I know it's the real you and not some squid hybrid?" Jerome asked with searching with eyes.

"Would a squid be smart enough to act hurt?" Link asked in return. "Or know you smacked Brotato after her scratched behind your ear and called you Fluffy the first time we met?"

"Link it is you!" Jerome shouted as he smacked the bow out of Mitch's hand and took off running to Link eyes, like saucers filled to the brim with joy.

"If you don't mind I'd to get him inside before his wound gets much worse… or my arm falls off." Jordan explained exhausted after so much labor in one night. Switching Link over to Jason's shoulder she stretched her arm and walked with the guys.

"So what happened? We tried finding you but all we found was your horse dude, and some weird beast thing that Mitch killed with a great shot… but I think there was another one with it." Jerome asked as he helped Link into the house.

"I got captured. I don't know who by, I couldn't see their faces and they were silent. But Jordan must have found my tree house empty and rode out to find me on my horse. She found me and started attacking them. One spoke to the other in a different language then the one here. They started arguing and the only thing I could understand was-" Broke off as he was interrupted by Jordan who winked hinting to let her speak.

"Change of plans." She finished the lie.

* * *

**_Shea: _****Yeah I have some questions and dares!**

* * *

**Shadows Being: Imma hit this.**

what is your fave music. song. band/artist. Cartoon character . cartoon. anime. Game. console . car...

hehe

_Shea: um... _pop or electronic are my main favorite music. Though it may sound childish my favorite song is part of your world. Favorite band or artist would be Imagine dragons. Favorite cartoon character is Beast boy from Teen Titans Go. Cartoon would be Teen Titans/ Teen Titans Go. Dont really watch anime so... yeah. Game is a tie between Minecraft and Legends of Zelda. Console would be the PS3 since I don't own an Xbox. And my favorite car and the car that I want when I get my license is a Chevy Malibu.

* * *

_**Shea: **_**Next!**

* * *

**MinecraftRules **

**I love this story! i have q's and d's! Q1] Tell "Fluffy" to meow for three hours and be petted! Q2] Sky has to hug and kiss 100 squids in a row! and if he even thinks about stopping or killing them, he has to start all over again! Mwahahahaha I am evil!**

_Shea: Thank you!_

Fluffy: Meow! Hahahahaha how about no.

Sky: Okay *Leads 100 squids onto a giant X* stand here.

Squid: Why?

Sky: Why do you care?

Squid: Fair point.

Sky: *pulls lever and giant hands with his skin crush the squids in a hug followed by a giant kissy lip* There you go! I needed to test that anyways.

Jordan: Why do you even have that?

Sky: *smirks* No reason *skips away laughing like a lunatic*

Jordan: *eyes wide in confusion* Okay then...

* * *

_**Shea: **_**Okay. That's it for today. Thankyou for taking the time out of your day to read my story, it means so much to me. I love all of my loyal Rupees that have followed or favorited my story! Thank you as well. Anyways... As always Peace, Love and Tacos!**


End file.
